1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit for a switchgear cabinet with a rack, with open sides that can be covered by wall elements and at least one cabinet door.
2. Description of Related Art
A switchgear cabinet is known from German Patent Reference DE 44 39 622 C1, wherein the rack is assembled from twelve identical profiled frame three wall elements, a cover and a cabinet door. Threaded receivers are cut into the vertical profiled frame sections and the corner connectors for attaching the wall elements, with which the screw receptacles of the wall elements can be arranged flush. Fastening screws are passed through the screw receptacles and screwed into the threaded receivers.
The available installation space for housing electrical built-ins is fixed in such switchgear cabinets. Therefore later additions cause problems, if the switchgear cabinet is tightly packed.
It is one object of this invention to provide a kit for a switchgear cabinet of the type mentioned above, wherein additional installation space is made available in a simple manner.
This object is achieved with different wall elements and/or cabinet doors, which have different installation depths extending in a direction vertically relative to the respective sides of the rack, and can be selectively attached to the rack.
A kit in accordance with this invention makes it possible to vary the volume of the interior of the switchgear cabinet. During this, one or several sides of the rack can be selectively expanded as a function of the desired fittings. The available volume of the switchgear cabinet in particular can be changed in the direction of its width and depth.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, at least one of the wall elements has a bulge facing away from the switchgear cabinet interior, which is designed as a cable receptacle and to which cables can be conducted via cable passages of the wall element The cable passages are cut into the wall element in the area assigned to the bottom and/or the top of the switchgear cabinet It is thus possible to conduct cables from the bottom or the top into the cable receptacle. The cables can be housed in an ordered manner and then can branch off to the desired locations in the interior of the switchgear cabinet.
In this case, the cable passages of the wall element can be closed by removable inserts or covers, so that they can be selectively made accessible when needed.
In order to perform a simple mounting of the wall elements, they can be suspended from a pivot bearing with a horizontal pivot axis. The wall elements can be pivoted into an upright mounting position, and in this mounting position the wall elements can be fixed in place on the rack by at least one fastening element. With this arrangement the attachment of the wall element can be performed by a single installer. Quick-action clamping devices are preferably used as fastening elements.
A kit in accordance with this invention is distinguished, for example, because the wall elements have a flat wall, which has angled-off sections on its vertical edges. The angled-off sections of the various wall elements have different lengths in the direction vertically relative to the associated side of the rack. It is possible to realize simply designed wall elements with this step, which can be produced with a small outlay in parts.
If the rack has four vertical profiled frame sections forming the sides of the rack, and the wall elements respectively rest with angled-off sections against the sides of two adjoining vertical profiled frame sections facing each other, then the wall elements can be easily inserted into the openings in the rack and can therein be fastened.
Similar to the wall elements, the cabinet doors can also have a flat door leaf which has a circumferential angled-off section on its edges. Here, the angled-off sections of different cabinet doors have different structural depths.
For example, one of the available cabinet doors can have an observation window in the door leaf.